Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Twelve Stars
Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Twelve Stars is IchigoUsagiHibiki's third Pretty Cure Fanseries but it is created by Revinchristian.hatol. It is serving as the third and final part of the APC trilogy. Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Twelve Stars In this new chapter, Akari is back and more fully charged than ever! But yet, another evil rises from the ashes. Can Akari and her friends find the power to save the music? Characters Cures 'Oozora Akari - Cure Skylight' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Diamond Aries Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Burning Celestial Power!" 'Hikami Sumire - Cure Tulip' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Tourmaline Libra Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Blowing Celestial Power!" 'Shinjou Hinaki - Cure Comedian' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Sweet Twins Tops and Bootie Cards, Bitter Twins Skirt Card *'Transformation:' "Blowing Celestial Power!" 'Kurebayashi Juri - Cure Rosalina' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Peridot Leo Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Burning Celestial Power!" 'Kurosawa Rin - Cure Sound' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Garnet Capricorn Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Rising Celestial Power!" 'Amahane Madoka - Cure Patron' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Amethyst Aquarius Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Blowing Celestial Power!" 'Watanuki Mimi - Cure Mozart I' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Topaz Scorpio Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Wavy Celestial Power!" 'Hattori Yuu - Cure Summer' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Ruby Cancer Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Wavy Celestial Power!" 'Yuuki Reika - Cure Mistress I' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Aquamarine Pisces Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Wavy Celestial Power!" 'Mizukoshi Arisa - Cure Wizard I' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Turquoise Sagittarius Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Burning Celestial Power!" 'Fujiwara Miyabi - Cure Lakeshore' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Sapphire Virgo Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Rising Celestial Power!" 'Hasegawa Matsuri - Cure Ground' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Emerald Taurus Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Rising Celestial Power!" 'Kurisu Kokone - Cure Wizard II' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Turquoise Sagittarius Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Burning Celestial Power!" 'Tokowa Rina - Cure Mozart II' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Topaz Scorpio Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Wavy Celestial Power!" 'Kodama Anna - Cure Mistress II' *'Transformation Device:' CureMo with Card Scanner, Aquamarine Pisces Coord Cards *'Transformation:' "Wavy Celestial Power!" Mascots The mascots are four young animals who are supporting and assisting three Cures each on their quest. Among these, their mentor Dragigant learns from them that the Cures are legendary warriors. *'Flamias' - A female red cardinal bird accompanying Akari, Juri and Arisa. She says "-remi" after almost every sentence. *'Windras' - A male purple kabuto (rhinoceros beetle) responsible for the accompaniment of Sumire, Hinaki and Madoka. He says "-dora" after almost every sentence. *'Chiline' - A female orange cat always on the side of Rin, Miyabi and Matsuri. She says "-chira" afer every sentence. *'Flywave' - A male flying fish desperate to work with Mimi, Yuu and Reika. He says "-raue" after every sentence *'Dragigant' - A fierce male young komodo dragon and a guardian to the other four. He was responsible for creating the CureMos with Card Scanner. Galactic Empire Mess The Galactic Empire Mess is the greatest threat to the music Akari and her friends love. Its goal is to rid the world of music and replace it with eternal silence. *'Tagiru Shin'ya': The main villain and supreme ruler of Mess. He is often known by his nicknames, the "Midnight Phantom" and the . *'Close, Shut and Lock': The general commanders of Mess. *'Ukaen, Chuukaen and Sakaen': The other top commanders of Mess. *'Biibi': The monsters of the Series. Episode List #Burning Flame! Cure Skylight is Born! #The Blooming Ice Flower of the Stage! Cure Tulip is Born! #The Former Child TV Star! Who is Cure Comedian? #The Hot Passionate Juri is Cure Rosalina? #Fire and Wind as One! The Pretty Cures' new power! #A Transfer Student? The Fifth Pretty Cure Appears! #Mimi, Arisa and Reika! Three More Pretty Cures!? I don't own Aikatsu or Any of the Pretty Cure series. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Aikatsu! Category:APC